UltraFan Adventure: The Tech Race
An Roleplay scenario for any group interested. Premise A group of aggresive aliens want the power to become Ultras. To this end they go to the Tech Collector, a powerful information broker who trades technology and scientific secrets for his amusement. In order to afford his asking price, the aliens go after a relic. Learning of this, the Ultras dispatch several of their young warriors, either by their proximity or their skill to intersect them and stop this plan. Characters *Davis: The Alien Kalus who leads the operation. Davis wishes to direct his people away from their degenerate course, and believes the power of Ultra they have coveted for so long is the secret to this. *The Tech Collector: A powerful enigmatic being. He trades technology for technology and often send out agents and probes to find technology for him. All investigations into this mysterious being have implied that he doesn't actually need these blueprints as his own technology is often much more advance. The Collector generally appears as a golden eye surrounded by red light in an orb, when speaking directly to others. *The Technomancer: The Tech Collector's 'shop keeper'. This caterpillar like cyborg is actually completely synthetic. He manages the general trading between the collector's archive and those who wish to trade secrets as well as hiring agents. *Ultraman Argus: A high ranking member of the Space Garrison, this Ultra sports red horns that allowed him a degree of omniscience, which is how he learned of the Kalus aliens' plot. *Player Characters **Pending. Kaiju and Aliens *Alien Kalus: Tech Addict Aliens **Kalus Mothership Saucer: A massive fortress sized vessel. While under armed for something its size, its true purpose is to very drone flights and Bigs across space. Its drones can also gather materials from asteroids to build more saucer drones and make repairs. **Kalus Drone Saucers: Unmanned flying saucers used in drone style warfare. While they can ferry crews around space, they mainly serve an drones. **The Big Series ***Big Delta: A massive war robot, able to transform into a space ship and travel across space. ***Big Epsilon: The lastes and most powerful of their weapons. *Cyclopsus: A space kaiju that has nested on Planet Vega. *Zetton: *Arachnikin: A species of robotic arachnids on the Tech Collector's homeworld. They generally live in hives around stellar nodes, little miniature star like devices. They also have the power of combination and transformation, joining together to form robotic beings very large hulking humanoids to mechanical kaiju. They are under the tech collector's complete control. *Custodians: Golems made of black stone with gold edges. They serve as the Technomancer direct body guards and are typically hidden in plain sight as the statues lining his hall. They are composed of blocks of this black stone and can combine into large golems, transform body parts into weapons, or fire off limbs and recall them. They are artificial silicoid beings. *Pending. Terms of Note *The Tech Collector: The tech collector trades technology and secrets for other technological secrets, or to create devices and/or weapons for the trader. Their citadel is located on the Planet Solus, a strange red planet most suited for mechanical life. *Stellar Nodes: spherical machines the Arachnikin create to power their hives. Within them is nuclear fusion, resulting in their sun like appearance. *Warchives: A device that holds numerous blueprints for weapons and other war related technology by a long gone race, the Warmasters. *The Machine War: A great galaxy wide conflict between the Ultras and sever cyborg races, such as the Warmasters as their robotic minions. The war ended in an Ultra victory and the extinction of several of these enemy races, including the Warmasters. *The Power of Ultra: The secret to transforming normal humanoids into Ultras. The secret of this power is not fully understood, even by Ultras, but it is said the Tech Collector knows the secret. *Pending Locations *The Land of Light/Parody: The homeworld of the Ultras *Planet Solus: A strange planet with red soil, purple crystal trees, glowing sapphire forests and chrome mountains. **Technomancer Citadel: A chrome silver and gunmetal blade citadel with black crystals. It is some distance from the temple. It is where the Technomancer resides. **The Temple: A temple of white, gold and red crystals. It is off limits. Some say it is where the Tech Collector resides in physical form. *Planet Vega: A planet in a binary star system and home world of the Warmasters. Due to their consumption of its water and the effects of the Machine War, the planet has become a volcanic wasteland due to its unstable crust. As former machine world, there are many ruins but no one is certain if there is anything useful left on the planet, turning it into a quasi garbage planet. **Vega's Moons ***Orbital Factory: A large Ultra sized complex that manufacturers materials and goods to be shipped out. It was created during their Vega's launch into colonizing and was used in the Machine War. It was ultimately what brought battle to their planet. The remains still orbit the planet, with a slowly decaying orbit. ***Vega's Natural Moon: Similar to Earth's moon. There is a derelict lunar colony on the surface, a dome/underground city where Warmasters once lived. *Dark Nebula DN-65: A dark nebula, a place nebular surrounded by further formation of gas and particles that blocks all light originating from within. Dark Neula are often used by pirates to hide. ** *Pending Missions *Race to Planet Vega: The players are assembled by Argus to stop the Kalus aliens attempts to secure a Warchive for their transaction with the Tech Collector. To this end they are sent to Planet Vega to investigate for any clues, and/or stop any Kalus agents. *investigate The Vega System: Any information on the location of a Warchive would be either on the ruined planet below, or the orbital factory which shipped materials and goods to the outer colonies. The team may need to split up to cover more ground quickly. *Find the Dark Nebula: After getting a clue, the team heads to the Dark Nebula DN-65. Along the way they are attacked by Kalus forces. *Pending Rules If players wish they can just play it out like a normal roleplay, or they could use the Cyber Ultra rule sets. Also, no time limits. Category:Free-To-Use Category:Roleplays Category:Admins Category:Free-To-Edit